schedule_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Too/XD Schedules
Because I'm feeling awfully nostalgic right now and I really miss this channel a lot, I thought I'd make a page for schedules dedicated to a now defunct Livestream channel titled Cartoon Network TOO (which later was titled Cartoon Network XD). All times in Bulgarian time (which is 7 hours ahead of Eastern time). Saturday, April 9th, 2011 * 6:45pm - The Cartoon Cartoon Show * 8:45pm - Adventure Time - Go with Me / Belly of the Beast (NEW) * 9:10pm - Regular Show - This is My Jam / Muscle Woman (NEW) * 9:30pm - The Problem Solverz - Time Twister (SERIES PREMIERE) * 9:40pm - Sym-Bionic Titan - The Steel Foe (NEW) * 10:05pm - Shrek (2001) (MOVIE) Sunday, April 17th, 2011 * 7:20pm - Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Joker: The Vile and Villainous! (NEW) * 7:45pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Ben 10,000 Returns (NEW) * 8:05pm - Generator Rex - Moonlighting (NEW) Muttley's Birthday (8:30pm-11:05pm) * 8:30pm - Wacky Races Forever * 8:35pm - Wacky Races * 9:35pm - Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines Friday, April 29th, 2011 * 7:00pm - The Looney Tunes Show (SNEAK PEEK) * 7:02pm - Regular Show - See You There (NEW) * 7:15pm - MAD - Hops / Naru-210 (NEW) * 7:25pm - The Problem Solverz - Awesome Banditz (NEW) * 7:40pm - Best Ed * 8:00pm - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Thursday, May 5th, 2011 * 7:00pm - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Mystery Solvers Club State Finals (NEW) * 7:20pm - The Looney Tunes Show - Best Friends (SERIES PREMIERE) * 7:45pm - The Amazing World of Gumball - The Responsible / The DVD (SERIES PREMIERE) * 8:20pm - Adventure Time - Mortal Folly / Mortal Recoil (NEW) * 8:45pm - Regular Show - Do Me a Solid (NEW) * 8:55pm - The Problem Solverz - Funny Facez (NEW) Friday, August 5th, 2011 * 7:25pm - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - All Fear the Freak (SEASON FINALE) * 7:45pm - The Looney Tunes Show - To Bowl or Not to Bowl (NEW) * 8:10pm - The Amazing World of Gumball - The Kiss (NEW) * 8:20pm - Adventure Time - Hitman (NEW) * 8:35pm - Regular Show - Karaoke Video (SEASON FINALE) * 8:45pm - Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - Teleport-a-Potty (SNEAK PEEK) * 9:00pm - Thundercats (2011) - The Sword of Omens (SERIES PREMIERE) Sunday, December 18th, 2011 * 8:00pm - The Looney Tunes Show - The Float (NEW) * 8:25pm - The Amazing World of Gumball - The Club (NEW) * 8:35pm - Adventure Time - Marceline's Closet (NEW) * 8:45pm - Regular Show - Under the Hood (NEW) * 8:55pm - MAD - Captain Ameri-can't / My Supernatural Sweet Sixteen (NEW) * 9:10pm - Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines Monday, February 20th, 2011 * 6:30pm - The Big Game XXIX: Bugs vs. Daffy (EVENT) * 7:35pm - The Looney Tunes Show - Point, Laser Point (NEW) * 8:00pm - The Amazing World of Gumball - The Curse (NEW) * 8:10pm - Adventure Time - Incendium (NEW) * 8:20pm - Regular Show - Butt Dial (NEW) * 8:30pm - Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste (NEW) * 8:55pm - Generator Rex - Mind Games (NEW) * 9:15pm - Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Crisis on Naboo (NEW)